Wanted Dead Or Alive
by thedruidprincess
Summary: John Winchester survived in my time of dying. But at what expence? Will it be his life? Or the lives of two hunters he knows? All that is known is Azazel wants somebody and he doesnt care if he gets them dead or alive. Contains OC's
1. Reunions of a family lost

Hey there guys! Well this is my first supernatural fic, so be nice ;) But let me know if theres anything I can do to improve it.

I dont own, it all belongs to Eric Kripke (god to us minions)

It takes place after the season 1 finale but with one majour difference. JOHN DOESNT DIE! Dont worry all will be explained.

* * *

Nickleback's Savin' Me floated faintly through the Roadhouse. Laughter roared from the corner where a group of drunken hunters were slowly losing their money on a game of pool, against Ash. Jo stood at the bar; laughing at the stories she was being told. She was supposed to be making sure that nobody got into any fights but when she saw two old friends enter she pretty much ignored everyone else, not even bothering to tell her mother who it was that had arrived. Jo just relaxed in the company of the two hunters who nobody had heard from or seen in over six months. The two hunters ordered a drink in a companionable silence, just happy to soak up the familiar atmosphere of the roadhouse, and the company of the people they had missed dearly whilst they had been hunting. Madeline wasn't exactly chatty at the best of times and Sophia had a face like thunder, reasons known only to herself.

Jo smiled, knowing that even though the two had gone AWOL for a while, they would have taken care of each other. Two souls that were forever entwined, with a sisterly love that ran so deep that not even death could separate them.

The three friends reminisced on times untold, childhood adventures and their most memorable hunts. Their contagious laughter filling the bar, a rare occurrence, which Jo welcomed wholeheartedly. Knowing, that just like with any other hunters, the two would only stay for a couple of days at most, before leaving for their next job, Jo savored every single moment that they shared.

The moon was high in the sky as most of the hunters started to vacate the roadhouse, so it was unexpected when the door to the roadhouse opened and inbound the infamous Winchester family. Ellen, who had replaced Jo at the bar, looked at the arrivals, shock clearly evident on her face. Ellen had never expected to see john Winchester again after her husband's death, even after the various messages, which she had left him. And now, here he was, with his own family in her roadhouse. Sophia and Madeline looked worriedly at Ellen before turning to the source of her shock, only for them to stare dumbfounded. For there not 20 feet away from them stood a man that they considered family.

John Winchester.

The girls looked at each other momentarily before they jumped from their stools and practically flew across the room, before jumping on the unsuspecting man who hadn't seen them.

Landing on the floor with two bodies on top of him, John just groaned, he decided that landing on Sam's abnormally large foot wasn't the brightest of ideas. Chuckling to himself, john managed to push the two grinning girls off of him, allowing him to stand up.

The boys looked on skeptically as Madeline grinned sheepishly, embarrassment clear on her face. 'Hey Johnny, we didn't see you there.'

John raised his eyebrow at the use of the nickname, something which hadn't been used since the two girls had been young. 'Okay, just how much have you two had to drink? I haven't seen you this happy since you wasted that shifter in Dakota.'

Sophia and Madeline simply looked at each other out of the corner of their eyes before simultaneously answering, 'Not enough.'

Dean chuckled, gaining the attention of his father, whom had seemingly forgotten about his own two sons. 'Girls, I want you to meet my boys, Sammy and Dean. Boys, this is Sophia and Madeline.' John stopped at the glare he received from Madeline. The boys smiled in greeting, before taking a seat next to where the girls had previously been sat.

'Call me Maddy, Madeline is a 90 year old single woman who lives alone with her billions of cats. Oh and if you feel the need to call me that then don't be surprised when you wake up one day with vital parts of your anatomy gone.'

'Id listen to her if I was you. It wouldn't be the first time that she's done it either.' Sophia added.

The girls smiled as they saw all the color visibly drain from the boys faces. Sophia sat herself steadily onto her stool, as if she knew she wouldn't be able to hold her own weight much longer, gaining a suspicious look from John.

'Noted. Never call blue eyes over there by her full name and what about you freckles? Anything I need to know about you?' Dean spoke slowly; a grin settled itself onto his face as he saw the promise of murder in Sophia's eyes. He blindly reached out for a drink, taking a large swing before recoiling at the taste. 'What the hell is that ?!'

'That genius is my Mojito and you now have to buy me a new one or I'll kick your ass of yours from here to Missouri's living room, where you can explain to her that you violated my drink.' Sophia glared at Dean before she took the remains of her drink from him and proceeded to down it.

Sophia turned to where Ellen had been stood moments before, only to find it empty. Looking at Maddy in confusion, who just shrugged, at their friends disappearance not fully understanding what was going on. Sophia spun on her stool quickly, turning to face the brothers before instantly falling off her stool and into a crumpled heap, looking up at dean in shock.

Bouncing back up into a standing position Sophia looked around herm trying and failing to look inconspicuous. 'That there. That didn't happen. I did not in any shape or form just fall off of my stool. Got that? Good.'

Maddy rolled her eyes at her friends actions as Sam and Dean tried their best to hide their laughs. 'So you're the infamous Sam and Dean we hear about so often? Well what I want to know is how well you two hold your liquor. How about a drinking game? Me and klutz-face here against you two?'

Dean smiled at the thought of a drinking game, confident that he would be able to beat them easily. His confidence wavered however at the thought of Sammy being involved. 'I'm game. How bout you Sammy?'

'Its Sam. You guys go ahead, I've got research to do for our next hunt. Have fun though.' Sam stood up, grabbed his stuff and started to head towards the back of the Roadhouse, where the spare rooms were located. He got to Maddy, who was sat at the other side of Sophia, who was sat next to Dean, where he was grabbed and spun into the spare seat.

'Please Sam? It would mean a lot to me if you would play. I promise Il make it worth your while.' Maddy looked Sam square in his eyes, hers filling with tears as she pulled her 'puppy eyes' as they had been dubbed by John and Ash.

The expression was obviously too much for Sam to handle as he sighed and gave a soft 'fine'. Sophia grinned, reaching for a bottle of tequila and opening it.

'Let the fun begin.'


	2. The Morning After Part 1

Well guys, Im back!

Its been a long hard hiatus but Im starting to write again now that exams are over and life is starting to look up again :)

Be on the watch for more updates from me within the next week, I have lots to make up for before I go away for a week xD

Anyway, on to the crap chapter, its short but Il make up for it with a better one tomorrow

I DO NOT OWN

* * *

Dean recoiled at the bright lights which met his eyes, instantly deciding that sleeping would have been the better option. He reopened his eyes, slowly this time, as he tried to recall the events of the previous night. Groaning, Dean turned away from the harsh light and came face to face with a German Shepherd, who sat next to him as if waiting for a treat. Not expecting to be met with the sight of the dog, Dean scrambled backwards off the end of the bed and subsequently landing on two bodies, which just continue to sleep, blissfully unaware of how they had just been used as a cushion.

Dean stood on unsteady legs as he looked around, memories of the previous night slowly coming back to him. The word 'tequila' entered his mind and he ran to the bathroom, quickly emptying his stomach of its contents. Looking up at the mirror, Dean was shocked by his ragged appearance. His complexion was clammy, his eyes were bloodshot and his nose was swollen and bloody, with no plausible reasoning. To put it simply, he looked like Hell. The door to the bathroom opened to reveal Sophia, who appeared to be completely unaffected by their activities the previous night.

A smirk came to her eyes as she took in Dean's appearance. 'Morning Blondie. I thought you said you could handle your liquor? I mean dude, you look like you were just dragged out of Hell by Al.' Sophia stood with her hands upon her hips, looking like a mother who was scolding her six year old son for stealing the last cookie.

Dean looked at Sophia, holding tightly onto the sink, not daring to let go in case he fell. 'What the hell happened last night? I don't remember anything other than tequila and … cards? And who's Al?' Confusion laced Dean's voice and was clearly evident on his face. Sophia rolled her eyes and muttered 'men' under her breath before speaking. 'Al? You know, your best friend. You 'luff' him remember?' At the blank look that Dean possessed Sophia continued with a sigh. 'Al. Alastair. Wags his tail, has 4 legs, goes woof? German shepherd. Belongs to Maddy but wouldn't stop following your drunken ass around. You tripped over him on the stairs and landed on your face. Is any of this ringing any bells? Maybe you should lay off the tequila from now on... Anyway, there's coffee in the kitchen for you freaks if you want some. I'm going to go and try to wake up the love birds.'

Dean followed Sophia as she turned and walked back into the bedroom, swaying her hips as she felt his eyes on her ass and used all of her will power in not making a sarcastic comment. A soft smile came to Dean's face as he saw Sammy lying flat out on the floor next to the bed which Dean had previously occupied. Sam lay there, his mouth slightly open, looking more peaceful than he had in months, with Maddy's small body cuddled into his chest.


End file.
